


Love Notes

by NelanieDior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Emails, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kid Laura, M/M, Mates, Papa!Derek, daddy!stiles, truealpha!scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelanieDior/pseuds/NelanieDior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, I'm new to actually posting to the fans. But um, I have a couple done and thought I'd see if you guys like them. This is basically gonna be strickly images. But we will see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs More Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause yeah, Stiles is Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be an obscene amount of chapters. I don't even know man, this is just shit I come up with. I don't even know how to explain this Alt Uni. I don't think there are gonna be any type of triggers. Fuck, I don't even know if there is going to be an actual story line. This is many just for shits and giggles. I have no idea if there is any type of etiquette I am violating, if so just let me know, in a decent manner. No need to be a jerk about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments? Let me know if I'm fucking this up or doing a half way decent job?


	3. A Sourwolf needs his beauty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to actually come up with a plot line?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments? Let me know if I'm fucking up or doing a half way decent job?


	4. Families of Choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos? Let me know if I'm fucking this up or doing a half way decent job? Do you guys want my tumblr? I usually upload there first.


	5. Not Impressed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please.


	6. Friday Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branching out to the other members of the pack now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Let me know what you guys think?


	7. Deer Supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty blown away by the amount of hits I've gotten. I guess the amount of kudos as well, but then again I remember when i first started on AO3 that I never left kudos just cause I wasn't sure what it even meant. Oh well, thank you to everyone that has left me love tho!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please? The more feedback I get the better for my writing.


	8. Vistors

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Let me know what you guys think! I have a couple more ready. I'm just not sure on how often to update? Probably daily.


	9. The Need for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the email addresses are completely made up. Like I don't even know if they are real or not. I just wrote them like that. I think I might change them though just in case for some reason someone has managed to pick those. Also, I didn't even check the date either. The actual Teen Wolf timeline is so screwed up I just went and put something down. Obviously this is all before Season 5. There aren't any spoilers for Season 4 either if you haven't watched it yet. I think that covers everything...

To: DrDeatonVet@gmail.com  
From:SS-HaleMage@yahoo.com  
Subject: Pack Meeting Etiquette  
Sent: 10-14-2020 08:32AM

Deaton,  
With the Oregon pack meeting coming up I've been thinking about how this thing is gonna go down. There is so much I need to know and Scott has been too busy to really help me. So yeah, here’s the questions hit me back soon. –Stiles. 

1\. What kind of food do we serve? Food to avoid?  
2\. Is there an eating order?  
3\. Is there a seating order?  
4\. Do we bow?  
5\. Or some kind of special handshake?  
6\. Are we supposed to give the Alpha a gift? Or Alpha-mate?  
7\. Colors we should avoid wearing?  
8\. Would it be bad for me to use magic or smell like it?  
9\. Should we offer Wolfsbane beer or wine?  
10\. Do we take them running? Do we have to though? Bringing in people we don’t know into our territory seems like a bad idea.  
11\. Is the 25 virgin thing still.... a thing?  
12\. Should we offer chains for wolves who haven’t found an anchor yet?  
13\. What if Lydia screams?  
14\. Should we have weapons on hand in case things go bad?  
15\. What if I accidentally challenge the Alpha?  
16\. Can I hurt anyone that hits on Derek?  
17\. Do we have to tell them what J.P. is?  
18\. Do humans need to do/say anything special?  
19\. Will the humans be safe?  
20\. What if they bring someone who is not welcome?  
21\. Can we make an allegiance? Do I need to make a contract?  
22\. Can we say no to an arranged marriage?  
23\. Does the entire pack need to be there? Even children?  
24\. Do/Should we tell them about Derek?  
25\. What about Braeden?  
26\. Is there a book on this I can read?  
27\. How do we let them know the study is off limits?  
28\. Name badges?  
29\. Would it be bad if we hid our scent?  
30\. What if someone wants to join our pack?  
31\. What if they bring up the Alpha pack?  
32\. What if they bring up the Kanima?   
33\. What if they bring up any of the horrors that have been here?

Also Danny said to let him know the moment that you have read this email and wrote down the questions so he can delete it and its trace from the internet, your computer, and anywhere else that this could possibly turn up. He said that your computer is basically unhackable with his program but best to not take any chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I already have Deaton's response written up. As well as several more actual notes. There was just no way for me to make this into notes. I tried and yeah, it just didn't turn out well.


	10. Deaton now has a headache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I will be going back to the notes. I have several already done so now I can work on my other fic.

To:SS-HaleMage@yahoo.com

From: DrDeatonVet@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Pack Meeting Etiquette

Sent: 10-14-2020    6:03PM

 

I answered everything the best I could. Hope it helps you. Perhaps going to Satomi will help.

  1.   Werewolves don’t have allergies. Ask about the humans. Don’t serve anything that you wouldn’t eat. Plan for everyone to have a wolf appetite. Its better to have leftovers than not enough.
  2.   Scott eats first, he will take the first bite after he blesses the meal. Bow your head in silence for 2 minutes. Have all the food on the table before the blessing. Scott will take a bite of his food, then the visiting Alpha, then the rest will eat.
  3.   I’ll make a diagram.
  4.   No, they are visiting guests from another state. Not royalty.
  5.   Scott will introduce himself, offer his hand, palm up. The Alpha will smell his wrist then offer his in turn. Scott will introduce his mate and head beta. The Alpha will do so as well. Then they can meet anyone else in any order.
  6.   We are providing the feast. They will have a gift for the Alpha, Alpha-mate, and emissary.
  7.   They are visitors! Not a gang!
  8.   They will scent it on you regardless. If they scent it on everyone, beyond pack scent they might become suspicious. Tread lightly about this.
  9.   You may offer it after the meal. If they decline, Scott should open the bottle and have a drink himself, then ask again. Wine would be best, for every bottle that is open make sure to give the first cup to a member of your own pack before giving it to the others. It shows that we have not put anything in the wine that could be harmful beyond the wolfs-bane.
  10. Offer to, let them decide. Scott should take the lead and show them the perimeter of where they are allowed to be. No, it doesn’t have to be the whole territory or even half. Just enough land they everyone can run.
  11. No, it was never a thing in the wolf culture. You must be mixing up your cultures.
  12. No, they shouldn’t have any wolf with them that has no anchor. To many risks would be involved.
  13. If she does, explain what she is and have her explain why.
  14. Out of sight, yet easily accessible. They will expect you to be prepared for any attacks at any time.
  15. Nothing you say or do will be taken as a challenge, as you are an emissary. However, keep your tongue in check. Just because you can’t challenge an Alpha doesn’t mean you can’t insult them.
  16. Wolves will smell him as mated and humans will see his ring. If someone should try anything anyways, he should firmly decline. If they persist, you tell Scott who will take it up with the other Alpha. The other Alpha will take action.
  17. No, they will most likely be able to tell he is neither human nor wolf though. If they ask, politely tell them it is not your place to say. If he wants them to know, then he will tell them.
  18. Every pack is different but, the McCall pack treats humans as equals if not revered. Do as you normally would.
  19. They won’t do anything that would make Scott upset. His territory, his rules. I would suggest, that at the beginning of the meeting he set some guide lines.
  20. Scott will need to bring it to attention immediately and why he will not let someone in his territory. Go from there. It does have to be Scott that says it though. He is the Alpha and its his territory they are in. “I don’t like him” is not going to be an acceptable answer.
  21. This might be why they are coming. Feel them out. Get to know them, their morals, values, and traditions. If they do not bring it up then you should wait until the next day to do so.
  22. This isn’t something that is done anymore. If for some reason it does come up then you can decline and let them know its not an option for member of the pack.
  23. No, but they might ask. The Hale pack was well known, as was Talia’s special ability. They also might just wait to see if he joins in the pack run.
  24. If Braeden has done something in her past, she must own up to it. If they ask for her not to be there, Scott needs to find out their reasons. He might have to send her away from the feast. See answer 20. If they have to send someone away that makes us uncomfortable its only right that we should do the same.
  25. Yes, I should have known this was coming and lent it to you a while ago. It would have saved me the headache.
  26. When giving the tour of the house, Scott should flash his eyes and make it a firm point that under no circumstances should anyone enter the room. Also placing a sign on the door will help as many of these people will not know this house.
  27. No! Stiles, this is a pack meeting, not a singles mixer. As long as you remember the Alpha’s name as well as the Alpha-mate’s and emissary’s name it will be fine. All others you can politely ask them again when you talk to them.
  28. It will come off as suspicious to do so.
  29. That’s up to Scott and their reasons for why they want to. If it is their own desire then their Alpha can’t do anything about it. Make it quite clear though that you didn’t have anything to do with it though.
  30. Its highly doubtful that any events such as the Alpha pack, the Kanima, Dead pool, the Doctors, ect will come up. Word travels quickly and they probably already know about it to a degree. If you are uncomfortable, just tell them you prefer not to talk about it as it brings up unpleasant memories.



I hope this answers all of your questions.

                                 -Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Let me know what you guys think.


	11. Material? Bedroom Material?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry guys. I had an accident and ended up with like 7 stitches in my knee. I can't move around very well. And I have to sit a certain way to be comfortable. Which means sitting at my desk to type is basically impossible. I have more notes ready to post, it just sucks to try and get it done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Let me know what you guys think.


	12. I wanna rock your body all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I have like one more week left with the stitches if I'm lucky. Im usually not. So yeah. I'm hoping that I can do some work on my other fic because it really needs it. I have a few more to put up for this one. Like I said before this fic is gonna be pretty image heavy. I have no idea if there is gonna be an actual plot. As of right now I am gonna say this is gonna be canon compliant up to Season 4. I have little doubts that everyone is gonna actually survive Season 5. I kinda just threw a few things in here that I got from the teaser trailers. So yeah.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Let me know what you guys think?


	13. I don't need to see this! -Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my knee is finally a little bit better. I am getting the stitches taken out tomorrow so I will have time to finally really work on this shit. I'm pretty disappointed with myself. I planned on being alot further ahead than I actually am.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please. Let me know what you guys think. I know its only pics but I am trying to develop a story line here. I just wanna know if you guys think fluff would be better than an actual plot?


	14. We are highly competitive here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to Wal-Mart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry guys I kinda forgot about this. I will try and get some more of these done though.


End file.
